dronetacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JaredTodd/Color Theory
I am a very very knowledgable color theorist. Surprise! I know that red means demonic, demonic as in knowing what you want and trying without fail to get it, orange means a challenge-taker highly-involved in their solid environment, yellow means chaos but also means energy and unrestricted excitement, green means balance and temperation, teal means empathy and calm and rational, blue means strict and logical, indigo means acute consciousness, purple means style and feminine, and burgundy is self-based where a burgundy person has a highly difficult time thinking for and with others. These are just guidelines; for example, burgundy or yellow personalities aren't terrible people, most people with burgundy personalities have incredible talents and can learn to adapt their thinking, similar to how yellow people don't have to always crave action and can become really great enthusiastic workers with no limits. Anyway. it is because of this that I've ignored the yellow=cannon completely. Yellow as an attack would be a very fast and piercing attack, more akin to physical attacks than the slowest and least-accurate attack in the game. Blue its logical minds and it's true that logic-minded people are excellent with a bow and arrow or shooting guns- but there are no blue personalities in the game! Most gunners have more purple-hued personalities. Personalities can have flecks and blends of other colors, but every person does have a dominant color that not even completely changing your entire personality could get rid of. For example, I'm a green-teal personality, but I've learned to adapt to a lot of other personalities, and I especially have a burgundy streak I've adapted as I've matured, but it's actually made me more aware of social constructs because I can understand more perspectives. Personalities have a way of surprising you with unpredictable twists and turns that make everyone truly unique. One good example is Yui, who most probably has a lavendary personality, soft-voiced and helpless, but has a strength in her that is very much like Yamato's, bright chartreuse and empowered to help with the second most strong-voiced color. When anyone becomes enthusastic, relies on their inner self, etc, if aura-seeing is a real thing, most likely, that is what someone who can see that would see. In a world of magic, the color of your magic would change according to your mood and attachments to that magic. Drones specifically run on magic from the human heart. What I think is that when a person uses a Master Card, if that person's consciousness takes over (which it does), the drone's eyes would change to the personality of that person. Hence my interpretation of each drone being the color of the pilot's clothes, and the eyes or any beam attacks being the color of the person's personality. So with that, here is my color theory theory for all the characters: Yamato. Yamato is a very strong green personality, his aura has always been as dark as an adult's despite being a kid. He has very clear flecks of gold, they would be very large and would look more like streaks. Gold is arguably the best color to have, as it is applied and mature yellow; this manifests in his unstoppable drone strength, his ability to be quiet and accept bad situations with a vigor and strong effort to stop. Notice his great power does not touch on any red hue whatsoever, very unique in star characters and fighting leaders in general. he wears red, yes, but from what I can see, he has no red in him! Just those gold flecks. Tsubasa. She is easy to understand. Very much a pink personality, a kind of personality that is effeminate and sisterly, she is a great fit for a healer. She has more white personality in her than deep-color, she seems like she'd be good at playing videogames in ways boys can't and can outsmart, but just doesn't show off because she doesn't need to, and instead she holds back. She has a tinge of burgundy and that comes out in her rage, where she just can't hold back and act like the damsel, because she's not, and she knows she's not, and sometimes she does have to prove it. Shoya. Shoya flits around all the hot colors, but pins down around orange-yellow personality. Orange-yellow personalities are all possibility and rationality, and Shoya's thoughts are intertwined with his feelings. He needs to keep both inside and away from his friends, and especially Yui who he needs to protect. They find it hard to think of the consequences of their actions, but always want to act. Unfortunately, orange-yellow personalities are definitely not cool as they seem, but are far more potent than cool personalities. Yellow personalities kind of bask in chaos and orange personalities have a high threshold, and with the strong personality he has, if not for the bad balancing, the Stag Beetle would probably be the most threatening drone in the game, able to push his drone to the limit and sustain the recoil more than Yamato, Dr. Gidoh, Dr. Misaki, and General Jegard. Yui. Yui seems to be a modest little girl who doesn't have a bone in her body to speak up. Purple personalities tend to be desaturated ones, lavendar, they tend to try to retract and be mortal, human in a kind of pathetic way, because they're not special. But purple personalities are special, more than most people- they notice a lot, and develop easily, they take in their surroundings like a mirror, picking up things they don't even understand. Yui is given clear power by chartreuse, an energetic, clearly-heard, and strong color, but a color that is, by its nature, one wrapped in environment and fairness and balance. Yui subconsciously wants to be Shoya's balance, and does this very well, proven by warping to Cimexus and him losing himself without her strength to help him. Dr. Sakuma. He is a protector by heart and trade. Teal personalities are caring group-oriented leaders, and those leaning toward green rather than blue lead by making someone else leader. This is Sakuma. This makes him a great uncle, dependable, and someone who makes a great friend. Sakuma would be able to get through to Misaki regardless how strong the brainwash, as teal personalities just get through and their words are always honest. I'm writing more than I thought I would, but this is actually enlightening, I should actually do this for the rest of the characters... Definitely later. Raphael. As a very logical but personable personality, there is no way that Raphael could be anything but white-teal. Teal personalities can be perosnable and reasonable, but teal personalities are also closer to white- white-dominant personalities are perfectionists and lift away from the concept of a personality, to do a better job and be more skillful. White and teal personalities are also very subservient personalities, making it understandable that he would enjoy being an underling to Mistress Elisha, someone who knows their own role too. If you look carefully, Raphael is almost characterized the most by his subservience, in many parts of his dialogue. Blade. Blade is not given much characterization, but it is inherantly difficult for people of orange personality to have a verbal personality, because so much of an orange person's personality is their actions, their body language, their understanding of the situation. Orange is very physical, and clearly the game takes this to extremes by making him a slang-fed musclehead. Orange people are interested in their body as their image, and pushing limits, but Blade seems to be a darker shade of orange, more passive and capable- orange personalities don't differ in shades unless they really really differ in shades, as seen in Janie and Shoya. The pillbug should be the most hearty because of Blade's ability to assess the situation around him and function as a key dependable part of the battle. Janie. For Janie's personality, it is difficult to not take exactly the same hue as Blade, but interpreted in a very different way. Janie has a kind of a spectrum personality, one that easily stretches to its neighboring colors red and yellow, when the situation requires it. She has a fiesty and sneaky and willful and red-logic side, and when piloting her drone or playing video games, has a thick streak of yellow in unpredictable dominance and yellow logic. It is a mistake by the developers to make Janie's drone arguably the most powerful playable drone in the game, but it is no mistake hat a personality like her be that. She is the only red-touched personality of the good guys, but is one of the minor characters, which is very strange for an entire team outfitted in red. Although she lacks the concentration Blade has, she has balance and skill, which Shoya does not. and yet, although she would probably be better at piloting a drone than most characters, she would not be able to harness the raw destroying power of Shoya because of what dependable stability she has. Minoru. A very clearly jean-color personality. Minoru will grow up to be a very strong and bright kid from his place on the spectrum; a mix between teal and blue. He is logical and can apply himself greatly, and yet also has a part of him that depends on others to give him direction too. But when he gets older, he will definitely give direction back, creating a give-and-take with him in the center of whatever activity he is trusted with. Being nervous all the time is actually a very grey trait, but he would get more color in him when he gets courage, something that ironically teal and blue people get naturally while they mature. Blue and teal personalities very commonly start out more grey and get brighter with age rather than the other way around. Akane. Akane is very clear on her personality, and it doesn't require much explanation at all. She is very blue-indigo, meaning she is analytical and good at figuring out scenarios and possibilities, and then acting on them with efficiency, but she can also put her blue side to the, well, side, and be indigo, which is bounds more socially-acceptable, someone who ponders and understands. Gonbei. The only true pure yellow personality. Yellow logic is probably the best logic, and someone who is yellow personalitied probably will accomplish a lot in their life and keep strong and healthy through their life, not losing a step even when their eyes and bones start going. Gonbei in particular has a little bit of orange, but only enough to keep him even more energetic, perhaps self-taught, although probably not. He's very truthful and upfront about himself, and just tries to do a good job. Having lots of energy is just his way of continuing to be present in life. Hiroto. I thought I had to think about this, but he seems better on the pink than indigo side of purple, so much that I would call him a pink personality. Compared to Gonbei, who has a young personality but his age shows in his color, Hiroto has a very much older personality who also shows his younger age in his color. Hiroto sits with himself quietly, and can do so, more proof of his pink personality, and affirms the world's lessons and meanings. It's easy to see him listening to the radio, mimicking some chords, while absently thinking of the meaning of life and piloting his drone effortlessly while doing so. He kind of soars over the stuff of life rather than on it and through it. Hydel. Very standard green. Hydel is a very true green personality with a streak of burgundy through his heart. Poor Hydel, he just doesn't understand practical application of justice and he fights very hard for it. He is naive and then fights for peoples' freedom to fight for their own versions of justice after joining his uncle. He seems very spectrum-easy, as he easily blends into teal and chartreuse, both. A people person built on bonds and trust, and naive and energetic whim. It's hard to call him a dark color, but it fits. A slight desaturization and slightly deep color also fits, though. Elisha. Elisha is an enigma in the first part of the game, right up until Chapter 22. Once that hits, however, it is painstakingly obvious she is desaturized burgundy- she doesn't just love killing innocent people. She is just incredibly bored, all the time. Burgundy people are very socially-awkward and programmed completely differently than normal people in the first place and they are almost aggressively against understanding normal people, but add to that the quirk that they are constantly bored and this equals a kind of a cursed person. This makes her character kind of sad, because it's easy to see that if you're programmed to not care and not understand aggressively and you still have feelings, your world is a lonely world. Which is probably why she doesn't like most things and is bored all the time and sides with the Black Swarm. A world full of life is empty for her. Misaki. Dr. Misaki is somewhat difficult to pin on shades. While she is very white, her drone references darkness, and her personality in the first part of the game is very different. Summing it all down, you'd come to a somewhat-desaturized white-blue. Desaturized because she seems very able to cope with a lot of things and deal with them on the fly. Blue personalities naturally have difficulty understanding emotional perspective over social winning conditions- not enough to throw them out of social situations, which is what burgundies are, but enough to make it look like a strong and coping personality when they just don't give a crap or understand in the first place. She seems like a skilled tactician, and it seems like she's probably better at her job than Dr. Sakuma. Jegard. I don't have the highest regard for Jegard, and I'm going to keep up my guard. Whether he is worse than Dr. Gidoh because oh he's just insane and Jegard isn't, or he is the forgiven bad guy in the end, it is undeniable he is a very dark purple personality, touched with a bit of a blue authority. Sorry for making you highlight. Jegard understands people fine, he understands what he's doing fine, and he is kind of playing the classic martyr'd general. He knows there are other paths, but chooses this one because someone has to and it may as well be him. He was the only reason Dr. Gidoh was successful in the first place, and all along he knew it was wrong. It's in this way he's a lot like Shoya, tossing his own personality away to be a mere tool. The blue comes from his aggressive and empowered General strength, and gives him all the strength he needs to exceed damage output from his drone. He puts his mind to it and just pushes all gears forward. Dr. Gidoh. It is no secret I hold Dr. Gidoh far less accountable for his actions, entirely because he's just lost his mind and doesn't understand. When you look at his burgundy-red personality, that much is incredibly clear. His personality is built on pride and (self-)riteousness, and when he isn't gratified, he can't realy understand why. As much as I've said about burgundy, it's near-impossible to overstate how difficult and frustrating it can be living in a body and soul that refuses to understand other people, especially with any of the three logic colors (red, yellow, blue). Red-dominant burgundy personalities strive for excellence and reason, reds just want things to work and work well, because it's humanity's job to reason and evolve, and they become mad if no one around them has the same compulsion- and only reds do have that need to function and reason so deeply. He knowingly puts his reputation on the line, and tries to convince his peers of the existance of this other world with no proof and no intention of proving it until they believe him just on his word, and then holds them against that after they obviously don't. Gidoh gives up after that, which is absolutely against the fundaments of a red personality, because red personalities get their way because they so aggressively chase after their fully-riteous goals with certainty that they will see it through and don't stop- that's why red in Japan is basicaly a synonym for everything hero. In this case, the red was overthrown by insanity and burgundy, instead convincing him the most justified path was to use Cimexus as an aggressive weapon rather than an ambassador of peace. Category:Blog posts Category:System Pages